Hero Type
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: A young man is raised by a group of very odd Pokegirls, this childhood leading to a very interesting adventure. M-rated for later chapters.


This is that second Pokegirl story I mentioned in my first story. It is still a work in progress though. I am not sure where I am going with either of my Pokegirl stories, though I know it will be good. Also, depending on how I feel, I will start accepting OC's into these stories. If I do, you are all sure to hear from me in one of these stories.

* * *

**Hero Type**

**Chapter One  
**

**Alex  
**

There is a place unknown to human society. A place that is sort of a safe haven for Pokegirls. Harmony isn't a word that would be used if this place was seen. It was more like a neat balance of life. It is an island, the edges not covered in beaches, but sky touching mountains.

As the tall mountains slope down toward the center of the island, they give away to a dense forest, populated by a number of pokegirls, able to keep each other's population well sustained and in order.

Getting closer to the center, the forest slowly gives away to a vast plain, bright flowers in bloom in the tall grass. There aren't many pokegirls who live on the plains, despite the sustainable environment. Something kept them from getting too close to the center, where a decent sized home stood.

It was an old Victorian home, beautifully taken care of, the grass around the home neatly taken care of by a couple of plant type pokegirls.

But...this isn't where our story starts. This story starts off far from the house, deep in the forest. A young brown haired man lay against a tree, breathing slowly, a sign that he is asleep. His brown hair hung across his closed eyes, his eyelids fluttering as the tips of his bangs brushed across them.

He was around eighteen or so, just by looking at his features, even had the light shadow of a beard growing on his face.

This young man was also shirtless, his chest well defined from obvious years of labor and exorcize. The only thing he wore were a pair of black shorts.

With a low groan, he began to opened his eyes, looking up into the dense treetop before slowly sitting forward and rubbing his face. He sighed but didn't get up. He just calmly talked into his hands.

"I wish I'd gotten a warning at least" he said softly "It is pretty disorienting to go to sleep in my bed and wake up in the middle of a forest" he looked up and around, hearing a small noise before he noticed something about this forest "Hmm...at least I am not far from the house, last time I got dropped into snow" he shivered a bit, remembering trying to survive in a snow covered area.

He rubbed his eyes a bit before he slowly began to stand up before noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt or socks and shoes "Oh come on!" he said, grumbling as he finished standing up "They do this every single time" he ran a hand through his hair.

"At least they left me shorts this time" he said as he looked up to the sky, trying to get a bearing on his position. His eyes were unnatural. They were red, bright red, like two rubies. He didn't know why they were that way, even his parents didn't and they knew a lot.

They had taken his blood and gotten it tested to see if there was some new Blood Gift or Curse, but the only results that came back was that he had an odd Psychic Affinity along with Strength, Agility. It just seemed that he was a naturally born fighter.

He slowly shut his eyes, searching with his mind. It was so easy, after years of training, he was able to do things that would put psychic pokegirls to shame.

With a gasp, he leaned back, feeling something brush his nose, his eyes snapping open "Geez, how do you do that, even when I search for you, you can stay hidden"

There was a little bit of laughter but no real answer. It seemed that this was another one of her tests. Considering that he would be attacked if he tried to do a prolonged search, he needed to do a fly by search. He began to move forward, feeling something hidden.

He reached down and picked up a small Pokedex. There was an entry in the log _'Get home before I take you down and I'll make you anything you want to eat, but hurry my little Alex, I am already on you'_

He chuckled "Really?" he asked before his mouth began to water. He'd eaten their cooking only once and it was just divine. He really wanted to eat it again. It was a good incentive to get him to work.

Slipping the pokedex into his pocket, he leaped backwards as the tree in front of him shattered. He turned and began to run, slipping through the trees with ease thanks to his blood gifts.

He was kept on his feet though, dodging invisible blows nearly every second. It was like chaos incarnate. With a flash of initiative he spun, sensing a punch towards his head and swung his own punch. As predicted, the punch vanished, a soft furred hand touching his arm gently before it vanished with it's owner with a light giggle for his efforts.

Alex sighed and grinned "Should have known that wouldn't work" he jumped and caught a tree branch, swinging forward and giving himself some momentum. He was thankful that she wasn't using her teleport ability. He would have been screwed and not in the good way.

He burst free of the treeline and hit the ground sprinting. He could hear her behind him, enjoying the chase. There was nothing else to help him move faster.

"Dark Blade!" the voice shouted from behind him and he made a small sound as he dropped, rolling across the grass to avoid the shadowy blade that had just passed the place his head had been.

Right from the roll, he continued to push himself, trying to stay at least one step ahead of her, even though he had a thought that she was just toying with him.

He could see the house and could almost smell the cooking. Just a little bit longer and he would reach the house. Of course, his hope were dashed when he heard "Shadow Dash" and felt a soft body grabbing him by the waist and pulling him down onto the grass.

There was a laugh as a kiss was placed on his cheek "You did pretty well Alex, too bad it wasn't good enough" he felt the weight move from him, allowing him to stand up.

Turning around, he found that she had finally dropped her invisibility.

She was a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail was longer than her legs, and very prehensile. Her body was very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her outfit was a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.

"Mother Macavity" he said "You were just toying with me weren't you"

She laughed "Not at all, if you'd been able to get to the house, you would have been able to get your reward" she made a face "And what did I say about calling me Mother, makes me feel old"

"At least you played somewhat fair" he said thinking about how old she probably was, though he'd never mention it "And I call you Mother because you and the others have always taken good care of me"

She giggled and grabbed him in a hug, messing with his hair "Aren't you a cute little mother's boy"

He laughed and swatted her hand away "Come on cut it out, I am not a kid anymore"

There was a small pop as a nude short pokegirl around 4'4", with light green skin, wide, blue eyes with black rings around them, short green hair that curls up in a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings teleported above them. She giggled as she landed, looking up at the two.

"Sexebi? What are you doing here? I thought you were busy?" Macavity asked.

Said Pokegirl spoke in a soft, sweet voice "Well, I was, but I rain into Moantwo and Moan and they said that you'd come to visit Alex" she put her hands on her small hips though instead of scolding, she just looked even more adorable "You know you have to be careful, you tend to get carried away" she hopped up and hugged Alex around the neck, his arms surrounding her to hold her up. She wasn't heavy at all.

"What would you have done if you'd hurt him seriously?" she asked.

"Oh I wasn't going to hurt him...much" the feline pokegirl said grinning devilishly, making Alex glad for Sexebi's appearance.

"Just be glad I appeared instead of one of the others" she said "It seems like Alex and I are the only two who can put up with your attitude"

"What about Whore-oh?" he asked "She is really nice to everyone..at least that is what I figured the last time she was here"

Whore-oh was one of the few who didn't visit him constantly. She had many other things to do, but she showed up once in a while to check up on him and make sure he was doing well.

"Well, I don't think she approves of the way Macavity acts, but I guess she doesn't mind her, I haven't really gotten an opinion either way" she giggled at Macavity's scowl "Don't be such a sower puss, it isn't like you ever cared what any of us thought of you anyway"

Macavity rolled her eyes and shook her head "Come on, lets go inside Sexebi" she poked Alex's cheek "You did good enough so I will make you something to eat, so stay out here until we call you"

He nodded and let the small green pokegirl go so she could follow the feline pokegirl. He watched them leave before he turned and sighed, stretching a bit.

Alex loved each of the Legendary Pokegirls that had taken care of him for years, ever since he was five. It seemed, to him at least, that each of these Pokegirls loved him too.

The first two he could remember taking care of him were Sexebi and Sweetcunt, followed by Macavity, Moan, Moantwo, and Whore-oh. When he was eight, he met the Legendary pokegirl called Hentai. She was..interesting to him and he loved to be around her the entire time she was there.

Of course, he got in some trouble for trying to touch her mask, though this was from the other pokegirls at the time. Later, before she left, he asked her why she wore it.

She'd told him that something bad had happened to her and that she felt ugly because of it. Alex had said the simplest thing that any child might have said _'I think you'd be pretty no matter what'_

He got a big hug for that. After that, Hentai didn't return until he was fourteen and during the time she stayed, she was the first to introduce him to taming. It had been a night he would never forget, though he didn't think he was very good for her. She assured him that he was just fine for his first time and that she'd enjoyed it.

It also opened doors for him and he'd eventually spent time with each Legendary, becoming a better and deeper lover each time.

The last Legendary he met was Evangelion, who had been able to get information on the doings of the other Legendary Pokegirls and had appeared in front of him one late afternoon. She said that she'd come to rescue him, thinking that they had taken him against his will. But he calmly told her that he was fine, that the others had taken good care of him and even that she was free to stay for dinner with him.

He'd been living by himself for a little while and didn't mind the company. After they'd eaten, she offered him a chance to tame her, stating that it had been a while and she was in need of it.

Afterwards, she stated that she would be keeping an eye on him. She needed to make sure that there was nothing bad going on.

He was snapped from his reverie when he heard Macavity calling for him. He hopped up from the spot he'd chosen to sit and walked towards his house, licking his lips. He was starving, especially after his little game with Macavity.

* * *

Well, that was a lot to write to just get the character introduced. I hope you like this story. I had this idea a long time ago and thought it would be interesting. Besides, I haven't ever read a story that had the main guy being raised by several Legendary Pokegirls.

Anyway, tell me what you think about this story and the other one. I like feedback.


End file.
